


Twins vs. The World

by guineamania



Series: GYWO Bingo [5]
Category: Chuck (TV), White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, F/M, Family, Post-Apocalypse, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5123768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who'd have thought that all it would take to meet Neal's family was a Zombie Apocalypse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twins vs. The World

“Neal, we may have a situation,” Mozzie hissed from his spot at the window. Ever since the virus began to spread, they had been on the run looking for somewhere safe to hole up and work this out. Zombies, no one had ever believed that zombies could actually be real but now they were everywhere. Neal, Peter, El, Little Neal, Mozzie, Jones, Diana and Theo had banded together to travel to one of Mozzie’s wilderness safe houses. Neal never thought Mozzie’s paranoia would actually save their lives. At the moment they were in an abandoned manor house just outside of Cincinnati, the safe house was in St Louis and was actually Neal’s childhood home. The emotions were already beginning to pile up but he had more important things to worry about.

“What’s happening?” Neal questioned, wandering over to the window Mozzie was peering out of.

“There are people approaching the door, they have weapons,” Mozzie explained but Neal was already jogging to find the agents. Within minutes, Peter and Jones were set up in front of the door with Neal lingering behind them just in case they needed back up. The door was kicked open and two figures burst through with guns raised. However before Peter could even threaten to shoot, Neal was vaulting over the barrier screaming for both parties not to shoot. The small blonde woman seemed startled by Neal’s appearance and the large thug like man was lowering his gun at the sight of the CI. “Neal!” another voice exclaimed, pushing past the stoic soldiers to embrace Neal. He was tall and gangly with unruly black curls.

“Please say he’s with you!” Neal pleaded, leaning into the embrace as Peter’s jaw slackened. Neal had never been overly affectionate before yet this mysterious man was holding Neal and stroking the back of the conman’s neck softly.

“Of course I’m here. Wasn’t going to let an excitable skeleton stop me,” everyone’s heads snapped around to see another figure stood in the corner. It seems the group had thought to send someone in the back. What they weren’t expecting was the latest arrival, was identical to Neal.

 

Peter was stunned and it seemed only Neal’s new friend’s weren’t frozen in shock. It was Neal that actually broke the tense silence by running at the new arrival and hugging him tightly.

“You have no idea how happy I am to find you,” the stranger whispered into Neal’s hair, kissing the top of his head tenderly. “But I think we should give your friends a little background.”

 

“How much have you told them?” the not Neal asked once all of the group was seated. It turned out that the not Neal was travelling in a group with seven other people and a baby; and it did seem to be a family affair.

“They know all about James and WITSEC, just not you,” Neal explained, stepping back to let the not Neal explain.

“My name is Bryce Larkin and I am Neal’s identical twin,” Bryce explained but all of the people in question had sort of guessed that by now. “When Neal ran from WITSEC, I wanted to hunt him down but the Marshalls had me under observation. Instead I left WITSEC legally, changing my name from Thomas Brooks to Bryce Larkin and getting a place at Stanford. Neal was in the wind and I was scouted for the CIA,” Bryce explained and Peter couldn’t hold back a laugh. Two twins, working for rival intelligence agencies. “Neal didn’t tell you about me the same way I didn’t tell my team about Neal. But Chuck worked it out.”

 

For the whole journey Peter watched Neal interact with both Bryce and Chuck. He had never seen Neal so laid back before; the con man had a permanent tension in his bones but it seemed to leave him in the presence of his brother. That trust was something Peter had been trying to build with the con man. Maybe this journey wouldn’t be all bad if it brought the two brothers together.


End file.
